Patched Up Matryoshka
by MEWchama
Summary: Losing a game seemed to determine everything.A Matryoshka could only be so complex as to be unreadable yet so obvious.To be so clueless, he wanted to figure this out.He needed to see through the web of Mystery and fright in order to find concealed lights.
1. PROLOGUE of EPICNESS

PROLOGUE OF EPICNESS

RUSCAN UKUS ESTOLAT POLITHU -main pairings throughout story

MEW

To relate one self to bipolar seemed over reactive. Russia preferred to think of himself as a matryoshka...a doll with many layers. Most in which had become worn and patched over the years. Even so, a new layer could show at any second. Even knowing this, he was taken by surprise. Alas, there was nothing much he could do against this ever increasing pain that tore him apart. He knew of whoms fault it was, and also he knew it tore apart his character shred by shred. Only for that one though, no other exceptions seemed to matter.

...

He watched from slightly afar as he always did at these meetings. Each day seemed so boring, even the tones England argued with America in were monotony, or at least expected by everyone by this point in time. It had all become such a routine. Feeling no interest in the current matter, Russia let out a sigh as he glanced even more intent at Canada. How is it of lately he noticed him? How is it that no one else seemed to notice this large nation? Well, second that day, he had heard the shorter male cry with frustration and almost wandered aloud what could be wrong.

"Why does no one notice me?" the blonde boy had muttered somberly, recieving no reply he turned back to listen to his brother country rant about idiotic issues.

Truly, why was it that few even noted of his existence? All Russia knew was he had accidentally sat on him a few times, of course being amused at another countries struggle interested him so he'd remain put. Casting his violet gaze more intently at Canada, Russia felt a small smirk form upon his face. It was such a weird reaction was it not? As of the past few years his reactions had grown more and more responding toward Canada's actions, ranging from a timid sneeze to falling from his seat. Still, he was confused as to how any one could create a new shell of his personality, and perhaps what this new shell was at the start. The small polar bear within Canada's arms was chewing at the fine wood the table was carved from, No one seeming to care or even notice for that matter.

"That shall conclude today's meeting. you may all go home now," England stood as he spoke, heading for the door in an unusually quick pace. America simply shrugged and returned to slurping at his milkshake. No one saw the look of angst and the slight blush upon England's face. All they heard was the intense cursing when he reached the hall and the mention of America being an idiot.

"What was his problem?" wondered America aloud, being dense as always. After receiving no response, he took his leave. Eventually, every country left except for Russia, and Canada making his way slowly for the door not awaiting for the cold weather. The meeting had been held in Russia so of course he was USED to the weather, but the conditions of the ice were awful.

"Canada...Wait for a moment," he jumped, hearing acknowledgement. His purple eyes were wide and he was slightly shaking realizing whom it was. His reaction of Alarm was quite pleasing and yet had a slight annoyment.

"Y-yes?" spoke he ever so silent. Russia could almost feel his heart melt at that innocent tone and the way he blushed in fear and embarrassment. Truly he must not have forgotten being sat upon either, do to the clearly zoned look upon his face. Clearly amused, Russia lightly chuckled and walked over. His scarf flowed until he halt before the shorter country, his own pale ash colored hair being moved from his face.

"Why do you seem so sad today? Or is this just worry over some small thing?" Usually he would simply shrug off any other persons sadness or emotion at all, but this held together for his thought. Unrelated to his words, he remembered Canada's breath hitting the back of his neck quickly in fear and the clenching of his hands upon his coat. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he received a concerned stare that illuminated with worry. Mixing emotions seemed to fill the new shell of his personality, Russia growing slightly curious, impatient, and overall anxious.

"Why do you want to know? Erm, I'm actually shocked anyone noticed it, or, me at all!" he nervously laughed, becoming uneasy at such interaction. Swallowing loudly, he saw that Russia wasn't pleased with his response.

"Actually, that is, well, erm...I was hoping the meeting would last longer..I don't quite want to go home yet,"

"Why is That?" clearly becoming interested, Russia drew in closer, a distance that seemed fine for him but alarming for Canada. If it were not for the fact he could maintain composure, Canada would have fainted or possibly even went into a coma as his nerves went up.

"France is being unusually odd, like stalker odd...I'm kind of scared actually hehe," Russia scoffed in disgust, He never really did like that perverted France. At the moment becoming slight side tracked, he thought of his blood running along the floor with elegance. As nice as the thought was, he had to ensue with the current happening.

"Then do not go home," he replied simply.

"Where would I go then? It's not like America is smart enough to notice that England doesn't want him over today to bug him over his height," This was but an excuse to try to leave sooner, but it had backfired.

"Follow me home ,да?" taken by surprise, Canada gave a blank stare.

"You won't try to beat me senseless right? I've seen Latvia,"

"Of course not, Just don't break anything," Russia was shocked that he himself had just invited another country over, and he chuckled slightly at the mention of the punching bag Latvia that Estonia was always screaming for. Unsure of what to do, the blonde bit his lower lip in confusion and frustration. Go home and possibly put up with France's moping and perverted atmosphere? Or perhaps he takes his chances getting hit in the head with a lamp? Either one would end emotionally painful for him he was sure.

"Come, let us leave now before it grows any colder outside," Deciding to abide by his half order, Canada languidly walked behind Russia in slight disbelief. It soon grew awkward as he had lost his gloves on the way to the meeting hall, and he kept stuffing his hands in his pockets. Before thinking, Russia grasped Canada's cold hands. Amused by the expression of humiliation, he chuckled. HE would definately have some emotional distress by the end of the day.

"Perhaps next time you should wear gloves,"

"B-but I was...Kumijaro lost them," stuttered he in defense. Obviously still enlightened by his embarrassment, Russia kept hold of his hands as they walked along. Kumajiro trod along behind them as if he didn't wish to near Russia any further, like most. His aura was terrifying, especially mysterious as of this moment.Not much conversation was occurring, mostly due to Canada's lack of response. As each minute passed, Russia's aura grew more and more with a darkness that just couldn't be read.

...

Heat licked at their faces as they enter the home, Canada shrouded in Russia's shadow before the lights were turned on.

"Do not be so shy. No one is home right now anyways. They are all either doing errands or off shopping, though they shall return,"

"O-Okay...Should I wait here or-"

"нет...Follow me. How long do you suppose you will be here?" No one saw the near evil smirk upon his face as he walked ahead.

"U-until I'm sent home since-"

"It is up to you. Unless you decide to go soon, you may stay. Just like I said...Do not break ANYTHING," Still nervous, Canada followed. Something felt ominous indeed. It was not only how he spoke the sentence, it was how Russia had worded it. Even by now, no one knew it was too late to turn back, too late to run.

...

A/N (authors note)

Beta Reader: Devil - chan (:D)

Editor: ...Samuel VonBock has changed stories so erm...I Go through and Edit best I can ^u^

This is just the first part...not even chapter one if you will ^u^ It's probably the first fanfic I'll post...but it's not the first one i have written. Please note this will not be as great as one i originally draft onto paper...After all. I randomly decided to write this while play VOCALOID song Matryoshka (nico nico chorus VER) on replay over and over.

*INSERT FUN STUFF HERE* In later chapters when I ACTUALLY start the story for real XD

SORRY FOR THE TYPO's! Hehe...I decided to have my friend proof read to check my spelling. Just because I type 75 words a minute doesn't mean that I spell correctly the first go XD REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE?


	2. What is in IT'S wake   REALIZATION

What appears in IT'S wake. (realization)

A/N YES THIS IS SLIGHT AU...I'm a strict pairing person Fuuu...This story really wasn't well contemplated...and was kind of randomly thrown together thanks to the few idea's from a RolePlay I had a while back.

What puzzled him most of all, was why in the first place Russia seemed so friendly. Perhaps it was a trap?He quickly shoved that thought off, unwilling to believe such a thing could be conspired towards him. Biting his tongue, Canada slowly paced around the home as if he were to get lost he would never be found. Such paranoia began to weigh heavier and heavier the burden upon him, this fear that is. It grew thick soon, and he could hardly tell left from right, let along where they were.

"You seem uneased, Ты в порядке?"

"H-huh? o-oh. I'm fine," Nervously Canada let out a weak laugh. Kumajiro trod along just as clueless as his master, but obviously showing slightly more fear. Russia narrowed his eyes, as if seeing through the lie. Obviously Canada wasn't the best liar in the world.

"Is that so? Then why are you shaking?" At the question, Canada swallowed. Having received no answer, Russia gave up and continued leading him through the halls. It wouldn't matter too much longer anyways, at least before the beginning of his test could start. He needed to know why, how, and When this new layer of emotion would stop overtaking his mind and drive him more crazy than usual.

...

What no one knew was Russia had began to feel his senses scream in his head, muffled feelings that were all too well understood. As many times as he tried to shrug away the possibility, it refused to feint away. In a last sigh, he realized that if he couldn't force away the icy flame of realization, he would have to encourage himself to keep it stable. To not lose or break over something so obviously fragile. It was a task, but it had been a burden for months now that just would not leave. He heard the front door open and abruptly close, signaling the baltics return. He would have to put his plan in action before Canada would notice and take the opportunity to escape.

...

"Wait here, I will be back," Russia left the blonde male alone in a sort of study, lights remaining off oddly. With a simple nod, Canada remained standing, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. Eventually, he seated himself and nervously shifted around.

With much haste, he left to go find Latvia. Not taking too long at all, he snapped immediately.

"Latvia. Lock all of the doors,"

"W-why? I mean, uh YES SIR!" Even though Latvia did not see the glare, he felt it burn into him. A slight smirk was plastered upon his face as he grew more excited. Quickly, he forced it away as he stepped back into the study. Canada was simply sitting and talking to the bear who didn't even know his name. Russia walked over to the two, looming unnoticed until the smaller bear hid beneath the chair seeing him. An odd aura seemed to fly from the taller ash haired country, unreadable. Canada jumped, finally taking note of his presence and grasping the lower part of his sweatshirt.

"Canada. Might I ask if you mind blood too much?"

"E-eh? W-well sort of," a large swallow could be heard.

"Ah, that is something you need to work on, правильно?" His eyes were a flaming purple shade now. Malivolent thoughts were becoming tangled with ones of confusion and excitement.

"M-Maybe yes,but,erm,uh Why?"

"Just for future reference," came such a cheery reply. Canada felt his heart pounding in fear as Russia shut the door and turned the lock. His heart then began to thud harder and louder, complete darkness consuming them as of this moment.

"Have you ever witnessed death? Terrible war? Perhaps seen a dead body?"

"U-uh, I-" he became at a loss for words suddenly as he noted the pitch black darkness, and was unable to detect where Russia's location was.

"That is all unrelative, да? So, may I ask if you are afraid of the dark?" No answer was given under the sudden fear of Canada and these unnerving questions. He could have sworn that at this moment he was going to die, but simply shook with terror.

"This was a bad idea," murmered he, still shaking like a Latvia.

"No, it was a good idea. I am quite curious over this, you," Now he was beginning to sound like France, but in a more scary and certainly deadly way.

"I-I think I'll-"

"Leave? You had a short opportunity...Now...you can never go home. It is time to start our game...I am a Матрешка , and you must solve me," the words lingered in Canada's head before he passed out due to shock. Russia chuckled slightly at his reaction. When he woke they would begin this twisted game of chance, or perhaps fate. It would be a short game, he knew. At least he was being at least somewaht fair here.

"Спокойной ночи, Canada," His plan set in action, he flicked on the lights and grabbed a glass bottle of vodka. In celebration, he chugged it and simply acted as if nothing dark was taking place at all.

...

A/N I reccomend for translations you ask or use google translate ...sorry...hehe bein' kinda lazy here. A/N 's at the top are important.


	3. Word Play for the Oblivious GUESSINGGAME

Word Play for the Oblivious (GUESSING GAME)

A/N: This IS just the start of the story. Chapters will start getting a bit longer and more detailed.

Canada appeared so Meek just laying upon the carpet, his pet bear nudging him with a paw to check for life. This brought Russia to snicker slightly, picking up the smaller country and carrying him from the dark room. Latvia held his breath after seeing Russia emerge with someone limp in his arms. Figuring it best for his health not to ask, he resumed walking along with the weight of curiousity upon him.

At last, Russia turned into a larger room and set Canada upon a coach. He himself sat down and let boredom be hidden by his ever growing interest in his plot. His fingers tapped on the small table at his left, silence seeming to overwhelm the room. Only sounds of finger tapping and breathing could be heard. At last, the sound of a slight groan could be heard, Canada rubbing his head as he sat up. Within seconds he recollected what had happened in the previous events. Fear suddenly re-lit his eyes after glancing up to Russia, a smile plastered upon the ash haired male's face. At a loss for words, Canada simply swallowed.

"At last you are awake. Shall we explain the terms?"

"T-terms for what? I'm confused," came a shaky reply.

"For the game. I did mention it, не так ли?" Russia was filled with humor and quite obviously anticipation.

"M-maybe I heard you mutter the word but-"

"I shall explain further, да?" he gave yet another smile that slightly frightened the canadian.

"M-might as well," Canada nervously laughed.

"A very simple game, you have a week to decide your fate,"

"M-my fate? Th-that sounds pretty ominous Russia,"

"It is supposed to, нет?" Tension filled the air.

"P-please continue,"

"It is a challenge. If you win you may leave, If you lose you may NEVER leave,"

"Isn't that a bit brash?" came the squeak.

"I do not think so, I do not see how it is," Canada began to get a VERY powerful dread.

"Wh-what is the challenge? May I ask?"

"Of course. If not that would be hard," silence lasted for a short time. "You must guess the new layer of my personality,"

"Why me? W-when did you get a new layer upon your personality?"

"Because you are the one who created it, and I honestly hate it. Also it happens to everyone sooner or later," That didn't sound so reassuring.

"Wh-why?"

"No idea. It's burning and aggrivating. There was your first hint of three,"

"I didn't ask for-"

"Are you hungry too? I have muffins," with that they both silenced and headed away. What did Muffins have to do with this? Absolutely nothing.The author just wanted an excuse to add muffins into this story for the sake of random entertainment.

How could this be explainable? He had tried to keep him as far off track as he could without lying. Russia had failed to mention one rule of this game, but it didn't need to be mentioned until Canada even figured out the new shell. Canada was tucked into a corner, trying to mentally escape the situation, he noticed.

"It will not work. You can not leave simply by wishing," His words seemed to take some sort of affect, Canada held back tears from disbelief.

"There is no need to cry," Russia kneel down and gave a placid grin.

"It will all be fine," he whispered into Canada's right ear. He felt the shorter country shiver in fear. "You will see soon,"

He had set it all in motion, and yet it felt so far away. He frowned slightly staring to the wall. Surely it would at least grow more interesting? He had only a week. Today was the end of the first, he realized. A smirk came across his face, okay, so more like a childish grin.

"Let us hope for a good outcome...," an almost too confident tone was used. He stood, pulling Canada up as well with much force.

"Do not worry. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so MUCH earlier,You are frail and it's not like torturing you woudl be worth this while," came the words that seemed surprising to a Latvia who quickly passed by.

"That isn't very reassuring," mentioned the blonde.

"It is not? I thought it would be,"

"Not completely, no," he hadn't meant to speak yet again.

"You get scared too easily Canada, It is slightly entertaining," Kumajiro was now asleep, leaving Canada to feel alone as usual.

"Do you plan on sitting here? Or will we get the muffins?" With a hasty decision, Canada followed Russia as to avoid anything further of this conversation. As they passed Latvia, Canada received a stare of pity and hope. In truth, Canada thought he could probably faint again but attempted to take in the situation. After all, better to deal with a problem rationally than shrug it off and only awake to it being twice as bad. Still, that predominant feeling kept growing inside him. He could not even point out why. Though the sun was gone, Canada still could see faint light from outside. Most likely the snow reflecting moonlight.

...

"Tomorrow will be new right? Maybe it will get better Kimojari?"

"...Who are you?" spoke the polar bear.

"Canada...Your owner...How do you not remember me? Your with me every day,"

"I don't know," pain seemed to well inside of Canada as he stare outside. No one would even notice his disappearance would they? Would anyone care at all? People barely knew who he was, after all. How was it when he was noticed, it ended up being a horrible situation? Perhaps that was just his luck. Sinking into sleep, he let a few tears slide down as he hid beneath the blanket.

...

He watched Canada sleep, glasses aside on the table. Russia stood in the doorway for a short while, just watching the shorter country tear up. He walked over un noticed and wiped them away with his fingertips, deciding they did not suit Canada.

"Tomorrow will surely be better, I promise," an unreadable tone was used.

"Or, it will at least be more interesting..this week will be,"

...

A/N: It's STILL awfully boring here...and I need an editor *sighs* Obviously my editing skills aren't as optimum as they should be.


	4. Beginning Of Chaos LOSING

A/N READ. IMPORTANT.

So now I actually KNOW the plot, Heta,Hana, and Joker have given me many great idea's for this story.

These are the pairings throughout here and on: Russia X Canada, Prussia X Austria, Estonia X Latvia (IT IS SO FREAKING OBVIOUS)), Finland X Sweden, America X England, Spain X Romano, and Germany X Italy.

Fuu! In short, RusCan, Prustria, EstoLat, SuFin, UKUS,Spamano, GermaIta. Do not like do not read...CANADA WILL NOT BE HARMED D: Even if you ask me too. It's already one sided in the first place ((That's no fuuhkeng spoiler)) Haha...and according to me, Scotland and Ireland ARE official. They were given designs and everything! They just could not be used So claiming them as your OC is kind of nillywitted.

THIS IS SLIGHTLY AU. I HAVE REWORKED SOME HISTORY SO IT FITS THIS MUCH BETTER AND PISSES US SUPER FANS OFF LESS XD You'll see what I mean later.

I have to replace the chapters with the ones my Editor corrected. Sometimes I may go off in old english so yeah..ENJOY ^u^

B.T.W. -To know what russia is saying I reccomend you use Google Translate...or ask XD I just don't want to add what he says 'cuz that would kind of spoil things((That is a lie..she's being lazy XD))...I will dart back and forth between POV.

...

BEGINNING OF CHAOS ((Losing))

"The week is up Canada," slowly, he blink open his eyes. Their purple shades were hazy from drowsiness and disbelief. "What is your answer?"

"My answer?...O-Oh...," Recalling the challenge from earlier in the week, he had but one guess to earn seemed to dislike almost everyone...so that day he had figured it was best to go with something obvious and average.

"The new shell...is it...hate?" a wide smile stretched over Russia's face.

"Нет.That is probably far from, little Canada," widening his eyes in horror, Canada took a deep breath.

"I-I got it wrong! It seemed obvious though-"

"It is wrong. Canada can never go home now," Russia appeared to take some sort of twisted joy in this situation.

"W-why is this?"

"Canada belongs to Russia now, Хорошо, хорошо, да?" Unable to take in the situation, Canada fainted.

...

Latvia was poking Canada in the forehead, attempting to wake him.

"Latvia...That is not how you wake someone up. This is," with little effort, Estonia grabbed a cup of water and splashed Canada in the face.

"E-eh! W-why did you do that?" quickly realizing where he was, he calmed down and stood.

"Good Morning. We were alerted to show you what to do around here, considering you live by yourself..well,did," These words made him feel no better, a cold icy pit began to form from within him.

"Well, from now on it's time to pull your weight. We start chores around 8 A.M. and usually end by 3 P.M. unless it's more urgent, Infact we already have our first errand," Estonia obviously didn't plan to sugar coat it. Without much time wasted, he was led away and off into a different room. Not even finding any room in the awkwardness to ask WHAT they had to do, he dropped it with no such luck.

...

-Shopping. His errand was shopping. All he had been told was 'Do not run off' and away he was sent. As much as he wanted to run away and fly back home, Estonia and Latvia had been sent with him.

"I suppose We'll have to switch out your currency," grumbled Estonia. Canada only nodded and began walking towards the , having fallen, allowed Estonia and he to lose visual on Canada. Panic sprung within the two.

Crowds were slowly building up in the streets, markets opening and snow gently falling. Attempting to retrace his steps to the airport, Canada bumped into a woman at a florist kiosk.

"O-oh, s-sorry-" knowing almost nothing of russian, he felt concerned.

"It's okay, I should have watched out. My name is Svet epicheskii. You are?" thinking it best not to use his country name he introduced himself.

"Mathew. Mathew Williams,"

"Are you perhaps a tourist?I have not seen you around here,"

"Oh, well, I suppose you could say I just recently came here to stay. Once more, I am sorry for bumping in to you,"

"It is no problem at all, really! I hope to see you around some time soon, how would tonight work?" was she asking him out?

"I really want to, but, I'm supposed to be getting back soon as it is. Uh, have a nice day! See you around,"

"Aw, I hope to see you soon too! Stop by again!" bidding his farewell, Canada excused himself in search of his destination once more.

At long last, he entered his destination. Walking up to the counter, he waited.

"Yeah? What do you want?" A tired woman in her mid twenties was tapping the counter with her fake pink , she looked up.

"Excuse me, may you help me switch my currency?"

" not. That's the most EXCITING part of today so far," she complained. This process was taking much longer than it should have, the woman's blonde hair was pulled up right, bubble gum popping as she blew it.

"Y-you seem upset-,"

"At least SOMEONE noticed...I just didn't think it would be a tourist. Well my boyfriend broke up with me just because I was like, three minutes late for a date! My car broke down! Anyways, I come to work this morning and my boss chews me out for being late! It's my car! It's a piece of shit!" she whined. "My little sister Svet is totally dateless and she is STILL doing better than me with money! I think it's because she's so freaking pretty...It isn't fair!" staring at her introduction tag, it read Tomnye Epicheskii. What an odd coincidence.

"Ma'am, I ran into your sister earlier. Brunette hair, blue eyes? Runs a flower Kiosk?"

"Yes. That's little miss perfect...Why am I jealous of her? I don't know...boys, you should know what I'm saying. You seem like the type,"

"E-excuse me?"

"How many boys have broken your heart,um, Mathew is it?"

"Yes, and, wait, how do you assume-"

"You just seem like the type. Think about it, violet shy eyes? Blonde hair? Your outfit? It SCREAMS your type!" she seemed to brighten. Oh no, this woman thought he was gay!

"Actually I-"

"Oh yeah, your currency is for the chat, even my friends don't listen! Uh, what's your number? Incase I need to talk again?" This day would just drag on wouldn't it? Sighing, he gave her his cellphone number as not to seem rude.

"Thanks, and like, have a nice day!" her smile was bright as she waved him goodbye. Nodding, he left. Realizing Estonia and Latvia were not behind him anymore, he began to search for them. What a day this was turning out to be.

Their speed was incredible, both racing around trying to find Canada.

"We just have to find him! If we lose him I fear every last one of my limbs will be broken!" Latvia whimpered, picking up speed.

"We'll find him!" using a somewhat reassuring tone, Estonia slightly succeeded in calming Latvia. The two suddenly crashed into someone, the three falling down.

"CANADA! Where WERE you!"

"Switching currency...Why were you running?"

"To look for YOU! Alert us before leaving," Estonia growled in annoyance.

"Sorry, I thought you both saw me leave," Canada apologized, feeling a bit depressed now.

"Nevermind that. Let's just finish the shopping," With that, all three began to head towards the market place.

...

A sudden temperature drop had sent Canada darting back, being shouted at not to drop anything. He had yet to purchase a heavier coat and being enveloped in warm air let him shiver, and so he went to put away the groceries.

"Ah, good. You are back Canada," jumping, the shorter country whipped around. Russia stood looming with yet another unreadable expression.

"While you were out, you did not buy a heavier coat?"

"N-no..I was in a hurry-"

"Rushing is usually bad, нет?"

"I suppose so but I figured you wanted us back quickly-"

"You should have taken a few extra minutes to get a coat..your fingertips and your nose are very red," noted Russia.

"I hardly noticed-" he was cut off by russia clutching his hands just for a reaction. Warmth spread through his hands finally, and his face aswell.

"Uh..T-this isn't really neccasary is it?"

"No. The reaction is fun though, да?" a sadistic smile was pasted on his face. His grip was right on his hands, not painful tight, buttight enough he could not pull his hands free.

"M-maybe for you but...It's kind of Awkward-GYAH!" Canada was pulled up a bit, violet eyes meeting narrowed purple.

"I do not think I have anything left for you today...now go buy a coat," a weird smile was on his face.

"Y-yeah...okay then," Canada was freed, and so he ran out to go buy a coat and gloves.

...-

"TURN ON THE NEWS!" Scotland burst into the conference room, flipping on the TV. He nearly slammed America's head into the screen.

"Earlier Today the papers were signed, Canada is now owned by russia. No one quite understands how, these details are yet to be released. i'm Susan Kwahn here at Channel 3 in HD, signing off," A long and awkward silence filled the room. England, knowing ahead of time what was to come, held his hands to his ears.

"THAT COMMIE BASTARD! I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO PIECES! MATTEY! FUCK NO!" his curses caught almost everyone who was there off guard.

"You know America, Russia hasn't been communist for almost fifty years-" England was cut off by America yanking him and Scotland from the room.

"Okay, all as relatives of Canada, I DEMAND we get my little bro back!"

"Agreed!" Scotland grinned. England facepalmed.

"Of course...At least that damn Frog isn't here wait...3..2..1..-"

"Mon petit' Mathieu! What is this I hear of him being owned by that brute!" In burst France.

"On cue...i'm going home," England muttered.

"Then I guess you won't be claiming Florida~"

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO!" blushed England, looking away.

"That's not what you said last week Iggy,"

"DO NOT CALL ME IGGY!" objected the shorter male.

"Can we just save Canada now?" Scotland muttered.

"Oh yeah..okay," America and England spoke in unison.

"ohohohon...did I miss something between you two?" France laughed.

"NO!"

"Yes,"

...

A/N

A/N at the top I reccomend you read. Their a bit more Important. XD

Sorry It's taking me so long to update...hehe, DON'T KILL ME *hides*. I just want this fanfic to be good...screw my indention and Grammar use kay? As long as it's readable...PLEASE...I beg you PLEASE ignore misuse of grammar. This is kind of a test FanFic anywho...I have ALOT of updating to do so yeah.

COMING SOON:

NEW FANFIC..RusCan USUK Prustria : EternalXFate

AkuRoku Zemyx: Song of Silence

Hevvin X Finn (HeFinn)): Phsycopathic compassion.

I'll try to make it better...I'm just writing alot ^u^ I hope you enjoy...reviews and comments? Though if It's about my Grammar use I'll just facepalm XD


	5. Full proof Fail SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS

Full Proof Fail( (surrounded by idiots))

A/N Samuel Vonbock, Hana, Heta, and Devil have indeed made this story shine and I will tell you it is not TOO long but it is gonna be more than five chapters. This IS slight AU. Strict pairing police member: MEWchama

...

Snow came buffeting from the skies, wind howling into Canada. Even he had to admit this weather was unbelievable. His breath was visible in the air, like a cloud of floating ice. His glasses had began to fog up, so he took them off until reaching the destination. It sure took long enough, Canada knowing very little to no russian. Okay so he knew no russian. He had been sent out on a solo errand, which was quite last minute in his opinion. All he heard as he left the home was Estonia's voice carrying out the scream of 'LATVIA~~~~!' and it was full of concern.

"HEY! Erm, uh, MATHEW!" The half hungarian half russian girl, Svet, darted up beside him happily. She must have remembered his name, quite obviously barely.

"Oh, Hey Svet. Why are you out in this weather?"

"Why the hell are YOU out here? I have to go to the photo developement shop and grab my pictures or i'll be charged again. Your turn,"

"O-oh, uh, It's an errand i'm running for someone," he nervously laughed.

"Okay then, Where are those other two that were with you yesterday?" her sudden switch of the subject somewhat relieved Canada.

"Es-Eduward and la-Ravis can't really make it...their busy today," with multiple back breaking chores. Perhaps he'd gotten it easy? No, not in this weather. He'd rather mend holes in the wall right now than walk outside in the bitter cold. This was not up to him however.

"aw, well, when you see them again tell them Svet says hello and to stop by sometime!" her smile grew. "They are after all valuable to this community (me and my Stepsister Marie Haltaliom),"

"I'll be sure to let them know, uh, I still can't read these signs. Can you direct me to ...hold on a second," he squint, attempting to read the scribbles that WERE meant to be in English. With a sigh he decided it must have said coffee shop. Either that or chicken shuf. He couldn't really tell. "A coffee shop?"

"Pft. Easy enough. It's just around the the corner from here. Follow me, Tomnye can wait for her pictures! Your awesome!"Somewhere Prussia felt as if he were hit in the head with a brick.

"Thanks?" he wasn't used to receiving compliments from complete strangers. He didn't know she was a skillful yaoi canon-er. She was trying to steer him into causing Shonen Ai between the two, but was so far failing. Realizing she would get nowhere, she rushed him infront of the shop and left. "How strange. Anyways...couldn't they just use coffee beans instead of having me run out for a cup that might be cold before I get back?" he wonder.

"Добро пожаловать в типичном кафе иронии. Как я могу быть полезным, очевидно, гей туриста? не в обиду. Вы, кажется, типа," What fun this was going to be.

"S-sorry? I only speak english and french...no russian," he apologized. Why did he feel slightly offended? Even though she smiled, it seemed like he was being nitpicked. The woman gave a long sigh before she spoke with a thickly accented voice.

"I reccomend you pick up an english to russian dictionary. So what'll it be?" she giggled a bit.

"uh...I suppose just a large Vente will do...um, and I suppose it could be topped in whipped cream please?" he was purely guessing here.

Hoping he wasn't screwing the order up, she nodded and made the Large Vente coffee with vanilla. When she handed it to him, she muttered about him REALLY buying an English to Russian dictionary. Deciding to do this when the weather wasn't quite so entrancingly disasterous, he left the shop with the coffee that burned his quickly freezing hands. Even under gloves and a coat he was chilled to the bone.

After a frustrating walk back, he stepped inside shaking melting snow from his hair. A freaking coffee. He had to freeze for a coffee that was warmer than he was at this moment. With no rush after his enter, he went and set the cup upon the counter. Apparently no one had noticed his return, for it was silent though the doors shutting was an echo into the halls. Canada sneezed, the cold having made his nose and face numb. It was a soft and light girly sneeze, one that could be mistaken as kumajiro with a minor cold. If even that.

"It said copy sheets. Not Coffee Canada," only slight annoyance was hinted in the voice, laughter otherwise. Jumping, he knew he HAD misread the handwriting. Oops.

"S-sorry...I suppose I'll be getting back to do that then...," he muttered. Russia chuckled with amusement at the sudden Discouragement of Canada and stopped him before he could speak again.

"Nevermind. At least wait for the snow to slow, хорошая идея, да? Your nose is blue," Unable to even feel his nose, Canada nodded and went to walk away. He was abruptly halted.

" I did not excuse you yet. I must ask of you-" .BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIN-answer.

"U-uh. H-hello?"

"BROTHER! We shall save you!Fight your best!" Scotland and America were screaming over the phone, England muttering something about being surrounded by the likes of idiots.

"I'm kind of busy...,"

"Were gathering forces Bro! Like hell were gonna sit back and try nothing!" His overly spontanious brother country was being much louder than Scotland, who had left for a minute to pop England upside the head. His big brothers, are truly loveably idiotic yes?

Obviously annoyed, Russia took hold of the phone as they scream over the line, and crushed it. Wincing at the amount of strength shown, he swallowed. Fear welled up inside him as closer Russia had stepped, only a somewhat evil smile upon his face. Canada's fear was shown, especially when he squinted his eyes shut waiting for a violent outburst as he had seen before. Instead, all that occurred were his shoulders being tightly grasped and he was led away. As he passed a still tearing Latvia, he received glances of curiosity from Estonia and the sobbing country.

"This does not help your case canada," Russia was fumbling through his desk looking for something. "You can thank your brothers for this," he grinned. He just sat there waiting for whatever may be awaiting him. His heart was pounding so loudly, he heard it as it sped up when he came back. Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he felt cold hands slide around his neck. He thought he was going to be strangled, but instead he felt cool material and heard a clicking sound. A collar. He felt utterly ridiculous, he was in a COLLAR with TAGS.

"IF you run away the military force has strict orders to return you. as does every canadian and russian citizen, and this is a precaution," He pulled out a leash and looked like he was enjoying himself. This was down right humiliating, Canada decided. He was drug around, almost treated like a family pet. Acclaimed by Russia after hearing him mutter about it, he decided it was suitable. This crushed what little pride he had left. He blamed France, he truly did.

...

"Get to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day. Estonia will wake you in the morning," everyone nodded without objecting, Canada simply darting into the quiet living room to ponder his thoughts. Kumajiro jumped up next to him as he sat upon the couch. He was still tugging at the collar. Of course in times like these, he just wanted to sleep until it got better but he knew he couldn't. Canada sigh, used to this familiar lonely silence. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched, but decided to ignore it. With a final sigh he plopped down and fell into an uneasy Sleep. He could almost swear he heard someone whisper 'You take a long time to understand. Hurry up and realize before I kill someone,'.

...

Estonia certainly lost his patience. Canada was difficult to wake up. He harshly jabbed him in the side, the country shooting up in slight pain.

"Lithuania made breakfast. Now eat so chores can be finished," Without waiting for a reply, he walked away. As reluctant as he was, Canada REALLY didn't want to screw Up and end up dead. With a sigh he slunk to the table, Lithuania holding back his laughter((A/NWhich is at other reasons ASIDE from Canada's current state as I'll explain later...I never said it was happy laughter)). Canada truly was almost a pet in this case. Though humiliation flooded him, everyone grew silent after the sound of something shattering. Smashed glass loitered the floor, and Russia quite honestly was PISSED OFF. A devious grin was on his face, though his eyes illuminated rage. A childish yet malevolent expression.

"Might I ask...WHO broke that vase?" Latvia began to tremble, still standing infront of the glass.

"I SWEAR I DID NOT MEAN TO! DON'T KILL ME!" he shrieked.

"LATVIA!" Estonia screeched. Canada squeezed his eyes shut, and heard wails of agony. It was like being in a horror movie! He heard a sickening crack and another scream, and everyone was finally silent. Canada didn't realize he himself was shaking like a Latvia until someone brought it up.

"Why are you shaking canada?" Unable to find any good words to explain to Russia, he winged it.

"N-no reason?" his lying skills are very poor. With a failed attempt, he tryed to hold still. Unable to stop quivering in fear, he swallowed harshly and bit his tongue so his teeth did not rattle together. He knew everyone saw through his lie.

"For a future reference...Do not lie. I am not an idiot," was all Russia said with that horrifying childish smile. A long period of silence passed before he stopped shaking and slowly turned his head back to the unmoving group.

"Can someone please pass the maple syrup? P-please?" was all he could force out for a conversation. Never before had his mornings been so eventful, even if it was due to violence.

...

"OKAY! Were heading out...STICK TO THE PLAN!" America was immediately hit upside the head by both Scotland and England.

"One, your plan is CLEARLY out of range and stupid. Next, I'm his brother too you nitwit," was all Scotland spoke, menace and insult in his eyes. "Got it?"

"Whatever...So what's your problem Iggy? Don't you think it's brilliant?"

"Your an idiot America. You and Scotland BOTH,"

"Why you-" Scotland and England got in a fist fight, no one doing much to rip the two brothers away. With a short amount of time having passed, Ireland walked up and smacked Scotland upside the head, then England.

"You idiot's. Whales and I have been waiting forever! Now stop bickering like fools if you want a GENIOUS rescue plan,"

"Who made it?"

"Why whales and I of course! Were genious!" England and Scotland both smacked him on the head for that.

"Let's just stick to America's stupid plan," England muttered.

"Yay! Iggy agrees!"

"Call me Iggy one more time and my fist will be down your throat!" he nearly screeched.

"No need for violence...I'm just trying to lighten...whatever mood this is," the dense fool simply received a head shake from france whom facepalmed.

...

A/N

The Next chapter (hopefully)) will be more interesting. Tell me if it's going too fast...i'm in a writers block. Only for this story too...it's so odd...SAMUEL HELP ME OUT HERE XD

Credit for some of the idea's goes to: Samuel, Hana. Hana no I do not like writing lemon so don't get any idea's in your head *facepalms with laughter* and Sammy...you already know how it ends and everything so PLEASE give me harsh critisizm so that I may better this story. Please?


	6. Errands will backfire OH MAPLE

Errands are bound to backfire ((OOPS OH MAPLE))

A/N As title infers...and these A/N's at the top are ESPECIALLY important...Ever week or so check the other chapters for updates...I've been updating/adding quite often lately...and I will say I WAS in a writers block up until this chapter was to start. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT...everyone HATES critisizm..but I don't..I would like to know how to better this fanfiction. I want to achieve the goal of one day this fanfiction being Popular...kind of like giving in but this one won't ever meet up to it's grandeur I know. So any advice..or just supporting words will help^u^ Please comment/Review.

...

Surely by now Estonia and Latvia had at least gotten used to him? Surely by now he could steer his country back into a separated nation once more? These questions endlessly seemed to bother him, whether it be in his sleep or during troubled times in his wake. He bit down on his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut as he sat in the corner of a closet. This where he came often for privacy, although he really hated the thought one day he might be caught. Still, here he had sat with nothing but worry and stress preoccupying him at the moment. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips when he heard his name hollered by an impatient Estonia and an eager to leave Latvia. With much reluctance, he stood and began making way towards the stairs to meet them. Their errand for the day was shopping, after all.

After arriving, he and Latvia were immediately dragged out the door and off to whatever store he wouldn't be able to tell what was what.

...

"Okay! So the plan is set? Good! Okay Svet...now go get some adorable snapshots of them!" Temnye whispered over the phone in a hurry, hanging it up and darting into a large crowd as three people walked by in silence.

...

Every last item on the list was scattered about in different places, so Estonia, knew he'd have to come up with a solution everyone could agree to. Clearing his throat, he caught the two other countries attention.

"Okay. Since there are quite a lot we need to get...I shall advise that Latvia, you go find the meat. Canada, you go find the alcohol and what's printed on the paper look for THAT label, and I will go for fruits and vegetables," Canada really would've preferred switching but seeing as it would be best to get it over with, they split to go find their shopping requirements.

As his luck was recent, Matthew was having difficulty finding where to find a place that sold the label that he needed to find. He sighed. Why must it be so specific? Of course, it wasn't up to him, so he continued to search until finally, he came upon the specified alcohol. He actually felt quite awkward as he purchased the item on the list, really. He couldn't understand a single thing the cashier was saying, so he simply payed and left to go find the other two. Matthew was being extremely paranoid, checking over his shoulder and behind him every so often as he walked.

After about ten minutes of frantic searching, he happened to crash into Latvia, scaring the living shit out of the smaller blonde.

"Gyah!"

"S-sorry!...I didn't mean to scare you,"

"O-oh it's fine. Have you seen Estonia?" he muttered so quietly Canada almost found it entirely inaudible.

"No, I was just going to ask you the same question,"

"Well...we better go find him so we can go then," The two nodded in agreement, checking every last corner in about a six block radius. Their search seemed as if it would never conclude, then they stopped at a light post, taking a rest.

"...And just WHERE have you two been?" Latvia jumped about half a meter into the air with surprise, Estonia standing infront of the building next to them on the left.

"Looking for you, actually."

"Well I was searching for you two! Now hurry, we need to get back now. We've taken an hour extra as it is!" Estonia ushered them to hurry, the three almost racing back to the home. After a while of silent walking and attempting to ignore the snowfall picking up, they made it out of the cold and inside, shaking the cold, icy snow from their hair. The aroma of baking food was a pleasant scent for them, and yet the down part of it was they still had to wait. All seemed normal (well, at least as it usually was here), for a very short while indeed.

A hand abruptly placed itself upon Canada's shoulder, the country letting out a short high pitched yelp. How 'manly'.

"Did you take the collar off? I do not really see WHY or HOW you could have, Canada," Russia's tone was slow and low, and quite frightening to be exact.

"N-no. Not really. S-see? It was just under the hoods connection with the rest of the jacket, erm, I, uh, see?" Sure enough, that dreadful collar was still there, but Canada had tried to hide it as best he could so he would not bring any unnecessary suspiscion or embarrassment upon himself.

"So it is still there. Good. A punishment is a punishment, although it is quite a petty one is it not? Perhaps it deals with it being a first offense, Не так ли?" That tone still rung alarm through Canada and all he could do was nod, and attempt to swallow his fear illuminating like a star. Russia found this reaction extremely enjoyable and laughed in a way that made everyone at least a little uncomfortable. After he finally left the room, Canada released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Once more he felt as if he could wallow in his depression forever, well, that was until after he ate and such. His mind had eventually been thrown off such depression after a convinient topic of Poland visiting (mostly for Lithuania) was brought up.

...

Once more, he pondered these thoughts, annoyed and angry with how they kept processing. Even as his mind still twisted in it's normal ways, it seemed to defy his entire character! Of course, this was for the better, he believes.

...

THIS. Is derp. Sorry, I just had to take some words out, re-phrase stuff...

...

A/N

So, yeah. I know this version of the story is crap. In teh comments (reviews)I want you to list the FAULTS of this story and then list the Positives. You see, I will continue to update this one for the sake of you rentertainment, but I am working on an improved version as well. so think of this one as a beta. I truly hope I receive alot of feedback, and I will get back to each and every one of your responses.

I give a special thanks to Hana, Heta, Voca, Samuel, and Devil. You guys gave me so many writing tips...but Since i'm ill with the flu I have yet to use them without sneezing and making a billion typos.

COMMENT/ REVIEW I will get back with all of you!

DeviantArt account: USUKallthewayNYA


End file.
